


First Kiss

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [80]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Puppy Love, Pure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The story of Dark and Wilford's first kiss. Adorableness and pure fluff ensues.





	First Kiss

_June 19 th, 1963…_

Dark paced endlessly in a small clearing in the woods, wringing his hands behind his back. His aura was snapping wildly, his ringing bouncing between pitches as his outline shimmered. Why was he so _anxious?_ The clearing was beautiful; it was surrounded by wildflowers and, many years ago, he remembered how much an old friend thought a treehouse would’ve looked amazing in that cluster of trees…

“Hey.”

He spun around, instantly splitting in a wide smile when he saw Wil standing on the edge, hands on his hips and a soft little smile on his own face. “Wil! Hi! I…” He swallowed harshly, letting out a small squeak as he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

A dark blush spread across his face when he heard Wil laugh, and then he was pressing a kiss to Dark’s cheek, making him flush further. “You are _very_ cute. I got your message. What’s the occasion?”

Dark glanced at him. He was wearing a new shirt, pastel yellow instead of the pink Dark had grown accustom to. His mustache was a little pinker than the last time Dark saw him last week, the color beginning the dust the edges of his hair now, too. His eyes darted away. “W-well, we’ve…been together for about six months now, and…I just…” He squeaked again, covering his face with one hand.

Wil smirked, slipping an arm around Dark’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. He hummed softly, then let go, moving to instead sit on the ground, patting the grass next to him. Dark sat next to him, flushing even darker when Wil wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to lie on the grass. “Why do you always act so flustered around me? I’m not that special.”

Dark’s mouth fell open, and he propped himself up on one forearm. “What…what are you _talking_ about? I…have been alive for 74 years and I have _never_ met someone like you. You are _very_ special.” His face turned dark grey, and he took one of Wil’s hands. “At least…to me.”

Wil’s face flushed bright pink, his eyes going wide. “ _Oh._ ” He swallowed, turning back to face the sky. Dusk had overtaken the world, the stars beginning to peek out in the darkening sky. A small smile crossed Dark’s face as he gazed down at him.

He could see the stars reflecting in Wil’s eyes.

He brought a hand around to cup Wil’s cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. “You are _beautiful_.” He chuckled when Wil’s blush began to creep down his neck. “ _Now_ who’s flustered?”

Wil swatted at him, though he was smiling. “Oh _shut up!_ ” He tapped Dark on the nose, laughing at his expression before rolling on top of him, framing Dark’s head with his elbows and resting his cheeks on his fists. His smile softened, kissing Dark’s nose. “You know, your eyes look like the Milky Way with the way the stars are reflecting in them.”

Dark snorted, laughing and grinning broadly. “ _You_ are an idiot. A beautiful, pastel-covered, cheesy idiot.”

Wil cocked his head to the side, humming low in his throat. “Yes, but I am _your_ special little idiot.” Dark gave him a mock pout, and Wil froze, his eyes darting to Dark’s lips as his face went slack. His gaze shot back to Dark’s eyes, who had completely gone rigid beneath him, matching his expression.

And then Wil was kissing him.

Dark let out a muffled shriek, his arms flailing briefly as his legs kicked out. Wil just hummed, cupping Dark’s face and pulling him closer. Dark’s arms eventually wrapped around Wil’s waist, and he flipped them over, pressing Wil into the grass. He kissed back with enthusiasm, making an embarrassingly high-pitched noise when one of Wil’s hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly.

Wil broke the kiss to chuckle, smirking up at him with an eyebrow raised. “That’s a new sound.” He tugged on his hair again, and Dark’s face flushed to almost black.

“You kissed me…” Slowly, his neck began to darken as well as comprehension set in. “You _kissed_ me. I…wh… _huh?_ ”

Wil laughed again, smoothing out Dark’s hair as his other hand caressed his cheek. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we met.” He leaned upward, claiming Dark’s lips in another slow, lingering kiss, and Dark _melted_ , sighing through nose and pressing back _hard_. Wil grinned against his lips, flipping them back over as he fisted both hands in Dark’s hair.

This time, Dark broke the kiss, immediately turning to bury his face in Wil’s shoulder. “I love you. _God_ , I love you. You’re the best thing to happen to me.”

He felt Wil stiffen before he relaxed in Dark’s hold. “Well…I love you, too, Dark. You…you’re the one that grounds me when I start –” He pulled back only to twirl a finger by his ear. “– spiraling. You’re _perfect_.”

Dark chuckled, adverting his gaze as his twin souls began buzzing in his head. “‘Perfect’ is a strong word. I am not without my flaws, Wil.”

Wil scoffed. “The only flaw _I_ see, is not letting me kiss you for six months.” He flashed a cheeky smile, tapping Dark’s nose again. He tilted his head to the side, scanning Dark’s face through hooded lids. “What do you say we stay here for a bit? Secluding clearing out in the middle of the woods, night falling, and no one here but you, me, and the stars. Sounds _fun_.”

Dark swallowed, ever-present blush growing _impossibly_ darker. “…Okay.”

Wil winked, and he opened his mouth to reply, but then a crash sounded in the distance, calling both of their attention. Dark paled instantly, and Wil flashed another smile, this one more strained. “Ah. Yes. That came from the manor, didn’t it.”

Dark nodded. “Still in hearing range. Part of the reason why I chose this place. I’m going to _strangle_ those idiots.”

Wil bounced to his feet, helping Dark up. “Well, let’s hope the Jims didn’t break anything _too_ important this time.”

Dark tightened his grip on Wil’s hand, then tore open the Void. He gestured to it, giving Wil a genuine smile despite the circumstances. “After you. My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at my bois! LOOK AT My BOIS IN LOVE! I love them. I love them so much. Anyway, tomorrow's story is...interesting, I don't know how to describe it. Still fluff! But interesting.


End file.
